vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Histoire
Summary Created a long time ago by a CPU from Planeptune, Histoire is said nation's Oracle, with the purpose of keeping a record of Gamindustri's history. She is very mature and serious, rarely plays around and is always focused on her work as an Oracle. She frequently scolds Neptune with long lectures due to the latter's laziness, forcing her to abide to her duties as a CPU. Despite being always devote to her task, it sometimes takes her a while to gather the information she is asked for, always in a group of 3 of varying units of time. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Histoire, Histy Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Oracle of Planeptune, Artificial being, "The World's Everything" Powers and Abilities: Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Causality Manipulation (Can erase her enemies by altering history), Acausality (Kept her memories after the history of the Hyperdimension was rewritten), Enhanced Senses, Levitation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can summon a tornado, scirocco wind, a thunderstorm or an ice storm), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Removed Uzume from the memories of all of Gamindustri's inhabitant), Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis and Poison), Statistics Amplification. Regeneration (Low), Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Power Nullification), Resistance to Knockback, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Transformation Negation, Poison, Power Nullification, Apathy, Confusion, Shadow Bind, Stun), Increased Defense against Human, Dragon, Ghost, Insect, Plant, Aquatic, Slime, Avian, Data, Alien, Animal, Machine and Inorganic enemies and against Physical, Magical and Elemental attacks via Game Discs. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can control all of existence itself. Alongside Ultradimension's Histoire, stabilized the flow of time between the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension, making them flow at the same pace) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+ (Should be able to tank her own attacks) Stamina: High. Can remain operative for long amounts of time while executing a single task, the longest known being 3 months Range: Low Multiversal (Can establish contacts with people in other dimensions, has stabilized the flow of time between two dimensions alongside another Histoire) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. Holds the records of Gamindustri's history, has been Planeptune's Oracle for several generations of CPUs and is considered one of the most knowledgeable beings in the world Weaknesses: Some tasks might take a long time to be accomplished Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wings-of-Light_H.gif|Wings of Light Universe.gif|Universe Tome-of-Histoire.gif|Tome of Histoire *'"Wings of Light:' "When the wings of light flutter, it is said that entire civilizations crumble... in about three days." *'Universe:' "Destroy enemies by channeling the power of the universe.", "Control Nature and all existence itself to destroy the enemies." *'Blessing:"' "Heal 50% of all allies' HP within range." *'Book Swap:' "By swapping books with friends, Histoire can increase the STR and INT of all allies in range." *'Tome of Histoire:' "Destroys enemies by altering the history of Gamindustri itself." Gallery Victyhisty render by robinxen-da2pdqu.png|"It will take about three days!" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 2